


HP, Comment Style, Untitled

by In Joke Taken (In_Joke_Taken)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Joke_Taken/pseuds/In%20Joke%20Taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP, Comment Style, Untitled</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP, Comment Style, Untitled

So This is how it started:

 

Someone I follow put up a '3 unpopular fandom opinions' Meme and I started thinking I would like to do that for Harry Potter. And my first one was her first one, I don't actually like the books. I adore the universe of course but mostly the books suck.

My second one was kinda like, in relation the first one, I don't like the characterization of most of the characters, most of them are off in minor ways (though some are off in major ways) but the one place that she was going to get the characterization right would have to be the one place that I didn't want her to get it right. That place was of course Sirius and his treatment of his house elf (I can't spell the elf's name and don't feel like looking it up)

And before I could move on to my third point I started writing in my head (In comment fic format because it's easier). It Goes:

In a universe were James and Lily didn't die, Sirius would be the first of them to apologize to Snape for the way the treated him at Hogwarts. He would do it because contrary to popular opinion Harry would not be out going just because he was raised by James and Lily. (Fact of the matter is personality wise he is nothing James or Lily (or even Sirius), he is not that much like Remus either but he is quite so that's who he gets compared to. If he didn't know that it would hurt Remus to do so James would joke that the only reason that he know Harry is his and not Remus' is because Harry looks just like him)

Harry is in fact a very shy and quite child who gets picked on a lot. (Harry goes to muggle public school because Lily wants him to be able to move between the muggle and magical world without, you know, staring at toasters like his dad does. Harry has great magical control for a child of his age and magical capabilities, so he doesn't have to keep away from the other kids but none of the other kids want to hang out with him. The kids all sense that he's a little...different. Sirius sees the way he is treated and just wants to throttle the kids. Then he realizes how much worse he was to Snape and how he would kill anyone who treated Harry that way so he should probably apologize and let Snape curse him any way he chooses.)

Sirius doesn't expect Snape to believe him at first, or accept his apology after he does believe him; nor does he expect Snape to be nice about, well anything. And well Snape doesn't disappoint. There's a lot of yelling, but surprisingly no curse throwing, but eventually Snape calms down and realizes that just as he is no longer the gangly boy in hand me downs, Sirius is no longer the boy who made his life miserable. They meet a lot to talk about nothing in particular. They are not friends but they are something. (This is how Harry and Draco meet for the first time, Sirius had Harry pawned off on him on a day that he and Severus were meeting. Severus didn't have Draco pawned off on him (the Malfoy's do not pawn, and they have plenty of servants to take care of him) but he likes taking Draco and this happened to be one of the times that he did so. Harry and Draco's first meeting starts out better then their first canon meeting if only because they don't actually say something to each other at first, but well... Draco is an only child of a very rich and powerful family and Harry has never interacted with other kids very well. They break the quite to start fighting. Sirius and Severus aren't sure whether to laugh or to break them up. They decided to let the boy's be unless it becomes violent. Harry and Draco's second meeting goes much better then their first.)

no seg-way, just roll with it.

I had always assumed that there is no real elementary school system in the wizarding world. It more home school, community classes, or day care at a persons work then anything else. Technically speaking children don't need to know any magic or anything about the wizarding world to start Hogwart, but no family sends their kid unprepared. (This is why muggle born children routine fall behind magical ones, at least for the first couple years).

Lily was never going to be a stay at home mom/wife. First year or so after harry was born maybe, but nothing more then that. And of course James was never going to stay at home, he would probably blow it up. This is why Lily hires Remus to teach Harry magical school work. She sees it as a two birds one stone situation, getting a teacher for Harry and getting Remus paying work. Sirius may be willing to support Remus from now until forever (read that as slashy or not), but Remus is a proud man and would prefer to contribute outside of making sure that Sirius doesn't burn his kitchen down. Remus tries to convince Lily that he doesn't mind teaching Harry and will do it for free. Lily wont hear it (literally after a while) and James just laughs when Remus tries to get him to convince Lily and says that the only thing he has ever been able to convince Lily of is to marry him and he still doesn't know how he did that.

So Remus starts teaching Harry. After Harry gets out of muggle school he comes home and Remus helps him with his muggle homework and then he teaches Harry about magical history and the basics of spell casting or potions making or just basic magical theory (some, if not most of it, goes over Harry's head but he will be grateful later at Hogwarts when that stuffs is a second (more like fifth but whatever) run through instead of first.

There are two other magical families on the street that the Potter's talk to semi-regularly. One of them, the wife wants to work a little not full time, but she doesn't want to stay at home full time either, so she asks Lily if her kid can join Harry. Lily is a little startled, but says that if Remus doesn't mind she doesn't.

Lily and Remus talk it over. At first Remus says no right away, after a little prodding he lets her convince him. They need to tell the woman (and her husband, but he is more likely to just roll with whatever she wants) about his condition. When told she doesn't scream or freak out or anything, she's far more accepting then that, but she does take a step back from the idea. After thinking about it for a little while she still decides to let Remus teach her kid. She's known him and Lily for years and never seen anything wrong with him before; never would have suspected. Also, Lily would never do anything to put Harry in harms way.

The other family approaches Lily a little bit later, and are a little more retentive about letting a werewolf teach their kid, but the give in.

So now Harry has to built in friends who learn magic with him. (Sometimes it's a little boring for Harry while the other two get caught up, but he gets Remus to himself later and they go over cool magic stuff together and sometimes Remus even lets him borrow his wand to try simple spells.) At first he is a little shy, afraid that they are going to be like the kids at his muggle school, but when they are not he goes for it full force. It makes Lily happy that he has more then one friend now (Draco has been friends with Harry for years, the Malfoy's may not like them and Narcissa refuses to acknowledge Sirius even if he is in the room with her but they recognize what a good contact Harry is for Draco, Half-Blood or not). It makes James happy because he has always been wary of Draco and kinda hopes that Harry will move away from him (that doesn't happen, but Lily not so gently smacks the back of his head when ever he grumbles about it so he stops)

And this is basically his life until he goes to Hogwarts.

I'm not sure how he would be friends with Ron and Draco at the same time, because even if Draco isn't the spoiled brat of canon and doesn't say mean things to Ron, Ron is still Ron and I'm not sure he'd be able to be friends with a Malfoy or anyone who was friends with one. (I think most likely it would happen because of the twins, because while after the Marauders left Hogwarts the didn't stop pranking altogether, but they did kinda stop with being the Marauders (outside of Sirius and Remus on the full moon) but they still left their mark at Hogwarts and the twins still found the map. Some how the twins find out that Harry is the son of one of the Marauders (they mention some secret passage way to him, trying to butter him up for something and he just shrugs and says he already knew about that, his dad and uncles told him about it, they apparently used to have a map with all of the secrete passage ways on it.))

The twins start worshiping Harry, which freaks him out a little bit. Draco goes about convincing him that have the two of them worshiping him (really anyone, but especially those two) is a good thing, something he can use later on. Harry roles his eyes at Draco and just lets the twins be themselves. This impresses them even more then him being the son of a Marauder because the only other person who has accepting them unconditionally before was Lee.

So I don't exactly know how to get Ron and Harry to be friends, but Harry and Hermione hit it off right away, even sooner then in canon, more like the first train ride. Hermione was being Hermione, and Draco might have been a little annoyed by her, but Harry recognized that she was nervous and she dealt with that by trying to learn everything possible, (he would later find out that she just liked to know everything possible but still) and he shut Draco up quickly.

Having spent years around Snape and friends with Draco, Harry has no reason to fear being placed in Slytherin. He gets a little worried about how his dad is going to react, but knows that his mom is just going to laugh. (Hermione still ends up in Gryffindor, Harry vows to stay friends with her. He keeps his vow. This might be how the twins have access to him.)

From here I really can't go on, because I don't know if this is a 'verse where Voldemort is defeat by Harry or not. If so, was it permanent or not. And if not, then what happens to him.

Though I can say that Severus has been plotting way to get Harry on the Quidditch team as soon a he came to Hogwarts. He and Draco are the only two not surprised that Harry ended up in Slytherin (though Remus at least know he wouldn't be Gryffindor), and he wanted Harry's talent for his team as soon as possible. His plot wins out, though McGonagall is mad that she is going to lose the cup for probably another seven years.


End file.
